


No, You

by RubyTuesday5681



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bondage, Complete, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/pseuds/RubyTuesday5681
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Gerard notices every tiny movement, every quickly drawn breath, every shudder and sigh. That’s what makes him so good at this. That’s how he can drive Mikey crazy and ground him completely at the same time.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	No, You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alpheratz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpheratz/gifts).



> This was written for the Bandom-meme for alpheratz’s prompt of “Mikey/Gerard, kink: D/s”

Gerard pushes in with two fingers right from the start. No warning, no prep, and only the tiniest bit of lube. Mikey shudders and hears whining. It’s half a beat before it sinks in that it’s him making the sound. It’s such an involuntary reaction it always surprises him. He hears Gerard whisper, “Yeah, just like that. Just feel it,” and Mikey can hear the smile in his voice. 

It takes everything Mikey has to not tug at his bonds. His wrists are secured tightly behind his back. He knows Gee went out of his way to find exactly the kind of rope that Mikey likes – the kind that will leave the most amazing marks and take a week to fade. 

Gerard is maddeningly slow with his fingers. He works them over Mikey’s prostate but only with the tiniest pressure to start. Mikey’s shivering, but he can feel sweat dripping down his back, between his shoulder blades. Gross. It’s hot in here, hotter than he likes, but Gee knows that. Mikey’s sure it’s part of his plan. He always has a plan and Mikey’s favorite part is not knowing what it is. 

Gee pushes Mikey’s knees apart a few inches more. As Mikey’s body sinks lower, it pulls on the ball-gag and harness on his head, causing him to stretch his neck out. The fingers of Gerard’s other hand come up to skitter over his throat, dancing teasingly with the softest pressure. It tickles and Mikey twitches, he can’t help it. His unconscious attempt to move back results in firm pressure from Gee’s hand all around Mikey’s throat. Mikey swallows and Gee presses into the sides with his fingers, squeezing just barely – only enough to let Mikey know he noticed. Mikey knows he notices. Gerard notices every tiny movement, every quickly drawn breath, every shudder and sigh. That’s what makes him so good at this. That’s how he can drive Mikey crazy and ground him completely at the same time. 

Gee lets go of his neck and finally begins working his fingers around in his ass again. It’s tight and burns a little, but Mikey will be damned if he’ll make another noise about it. He grimaces around the gag, though, and hears Gee chuckle affectionately. 

Suddenly the fingers are gone and Mikey feels bereft, abandoned. He hates it when Gee does that with no warning, but then both of Gee’s hands are on his hips. Gee’s breath just tickles Mikey’s ear and he says, “Just hold on. I’m here. I’m right here.” Mikey breathes a sigh of relief and doesn’t even try to hide it. Gee’s arms come around his middle and pull him close. When Gerard speaks again, his voice is lower than Mikey ever hears it in normal conversation. “I’m right here, love. I’ve got you.”

Gee runs his hands down Mikey’s chest and belly gradually, teasingly. He nips at Mikey’s shoulder exactly three times and on the third, his hands finally close around Mikey’s dick. He’s hard, so fucking hard, has been hard and straining since before Gee even got the gag on or the rope around his wrists. 

Mikey’s never prepared for it, no matter how many times they do this. There doesn’t seem to be any rhyme or reason to it, but Gee always seems to know when Mikey needs it the most. Today was just a shitty day. Mikey hadn’t even had a chance to talk to Gee about it, but when Gee walked into the living room with the blindfold hanging casually from his fingers, Mikey nearly cried with relief. The look on Gee’s face was anything but casual, though. Mikey wonders what Gee’s face looks like now. He wants to smile just thinking about it and feels his lips turn up at the sides as much as the ball gag will allow. 

Gerard strokes Mikey’s cock, spreading the precome around - exactly seven strokes. Mikey always counts along. Nothing is ever accidental with Gee. He’s always intentional and precise, never losing himself until he’s fucking Mikey in earnest, and by then he always frees Mikey’s hands so they can hold each other. 

Mikey wants that now. He wants Gee to fuck him now, but it’s too soon. He knows it’s too soon. He doesn’t know how long Gee will string him along tonight, but however long he does will be just right. Because that’s how well Gee knows Mikey, better than Mikey knows himself. 

Gee backs away and it’s almost too sudden. It takes Mikey’s breath away and he’s glad when he feels Gee’s hand on his thigh, holding on, steadying him. Mikey hears the snap top of the lube bottle and is ready for it when Gee comes back again, with three fingers this time. Gee works them in and spreads them and the stretch is so good. Gee knows exactly how to make it good for him. The pace is quicker now, as Gee works his prostate, fingers pressing almost hard enough to make Mikey tremble. Mikey shivers in surprise when Gerard litters his lower back with a scattering of soft, wet kisses. 

“Love the taste of you,” Gee murmurs just before he licks a long stripe up from the swell of Mikey’s ass. “Your sweat, Mikey, I can’t get enough of it.” Gerard licks more, timing the lapping of his tongue with the thrust of his fingers in Mikey’s ass and just like that Mikey is close. He’s ready and he wants it. He can feel it building. He’ll come in just a few more seconds if Gee just keeps that up. 

And then suddenly Gee’s fingers are gone and Mikey cries out in frustration, not even trying to control himself. Gee’s right there, though, pulling Mikey close with his hands flat across Mikey’s belly, firm pressure pulling Mikey’s body into his. Mikey whines and Gee says, “Shhh, you’re okay.” Mikey makes a kind of garbled noise around the gag that’s supposed to communicate, ‘I’m not okay, I wanna fucking come,’ but that just results in Gee’s hands coming up to wrap around Mikey’s neck, tight and not teasing this time. Mikey goes completely still and silent and waits. He counts in his head, getting to thirteen before Gee lets go. When he does, Gerard wraps his arms around Mikey’s shoulders in the same kind of embrace Gee always used when they were kids – when Gee was still taller and could come up behind Mikey and claim him in a possessive hug. He’d always say, “Mine. My Mikeyway.” He still says it sometimes now. Mikey will never forget how much it frustrated Gerard when Mikey grew taller and Gee couldn’t hug him like that anymore, unless he was on his knees of course, like now. 

“You’re okay Mikeyway,” Gee says. “I’ve got you. You don’t need to come yet.” Mikey doesn’t move, but he doesn’t try to argue either. Gee must think he needs a little extra T.L.C. tonight because he nuzzles his nose into the back of Mikey’s neck and asks, “Are you okay Mikeyway?” and waits to see Mikey’s aborted nod in reply. There’s almost no slack in the head harness and Mikey almost can’t nod, but Gee always leaves just enough for that tiny movement, just in case. Gee almost never asks, though. He doesn’t need to. He just knows. 

Gee’s response is a single kiss on the top of each of Mikey’s shoulders. He whispers, “Love you,” before moving back again. For a harrowing few seconds Mikey feels completely alone while Gee isn’t touching him. It never lasts long, but Mikey always feels like it physically hurts to be separate from his brother in these moments. It’s almost scary to be left alone inside his own skin, all by himself in his body. 

Gee runs his fingernails up the undersides of Mikey’s feet, then over the back of his calves and up the insides of his thighs. When he gets to Mikey’s ass, he pulls the two cheeks apart and Mikey has about three seconds of mad hope and that crazy free-fall feeling in his stomach before he feels Gee’s tongue begin to wriggle its way inside. Mikey sighs and his whole body sags in relief. He’s forgotten himself completely and makes unconscious choking noises at the way the ball gag pulls from the movement. Gee’s hands come up to grasp tightly around Mikey’s thighs, holding him up until Mikey gets his bearings again and doesn’t feel choked. And through all of that, Gee doesn’t stop eating Mikey’s ass with his tongue. 

Mikey will never understand how this feels so good, why it tastes so good. Of course he knows it’s good from tasting Gee, but it doesn’t make sense, it should be gross, but it’s not, not at all. Mikey feels completely relaxed now, like waves of tension are rolling off him like a snake shedding its skin. Gee’s rubbing his hands firmly up and down Mikey’s thighs and it’s like the best kind of massage and the most tantalizing foreplay all wrapped into one. When he gets so relaxed like this, Mikey’s always almost startled when he realizes he’s still hard. He only thinks about it when Gee wraps his hand around Mikey’s dick and gives it one single good stroke. 

Mikey doesn’t know how Gee does it, and he tries not to question it, but when Gee gets him like this, it’s like the only parts of Mikey that exist are the parts that Gee’s touching. It’s like the only thing that’s real is what Gerard is doing to him, how he’s making Mikey feel. With no sight to distract him and no way to argue, Mikey has no choice but to surrender. During this time, he can completely let go and know without a doubt that Gee’s got him. Mikey’s safe. He can relax. All he has to do is feel. 

Gee finally pulls his tongue from Mikey’s ass leaving him feeling empty again for the brief time before Gee’s fingers return, filling him up. Gee scissors the digits around just for a few moments. Mikey can hear him humming as he does. Gee always hums when he gets to this point. Mikey has no idea why. 

The humming stops abruptly as Gee’s fingers fall out and then almost instantly, Gee’s in place. Mikey can feel the head of his dick lining up and then immediately start pressing in. It’s slow, but steady and sure and Mikey’s favorite moment is when Gee gets all the way in and pulls Mikey close, an arm across his chest as Gerard whispers in his ear, “Mine. My Mikeyway,” and then he releases the head harness before quickly undoing the rope from Mikey’s wrists. Mikey falls back against Gerard and brings his hand up to hold onto Gee’s. 

Gee pulls the ball gag from Mikey’s mouth and Mikey gasps, “Yours,” before Gee even gets a chance to pull the blindfold off. Mikey’s voice comes out sounding raw and he coughs a few times. He turns his head to the side, seeking out Gee’s mouth for a kiss. He always needs a kiss right away. He needs to taste Gerard’s mouth and feel his tongue and then he’s ready, but never before they kiss. Gee always waits until they’ve kissed before he starts moving inside Mikey, slow and steady from the start but not teasing. By this time, Mikey thinks Gee probably doesn’t have it in him to tease. 

Mikey always wonders how Gee holds it together when he does this. He wonders how Gee can manage to tease Mikey for so long without going crazy himself. He asked Gerard about it once and he simply shrugged and said, “I do it because you need it,” like it’s the simplest thing in the world. And, of course, it really is simple, which Mikey realizes now. Gerard has never had any compunction about giving Mikey what he needs, and if Gee couldn’t do it himself, he’d find someone who could. But in this way, Gee’s always been more than enough for Mikey all on his own. 

Gee begins picking up the pace, finally, both arms now wrapped around Mikey’s middle. Mikey thrusts back to meet him, loving the slick slide and feel of Gerard moving in and out of him. It’s so good, it’s like nothing else really, and Mikey keeps forgetting to breathe until Gee reminds him. “Just breathe,” he says, when Mikey starts gasping. 

Gerard changes his angle up so that he gets Mikey’s prostate on every stroke, hard now, no more teasing. Mikey’s just about to reach down to jerk himself off when he feels Gee’s hand land on his dick. “I’ve got you Mikey.” Gerard’s panting now. Mikey can tell he’s close. Gee tightens his hand and strokes hard with a twist at the end, just the way Mikey likes it in perfect time with his thrusts. 

Gee’s pace is punishing now. He’s pounding Mikey in a way that’s so harsh it should feel bad, and almost does, but Mikey loves it. He wants to feel it tomorrow and the next day. This is his favorite part. Gee doesn’t falter his rhythm until he feels Mikey start to seize up, his muscles clenching just before he comes. Mikey comes so hard his vision whites out. Gee keeps stroking him through wave after wave of orgasm and just as Mikey’s head begins to clear he feels Gee finally falter, his breath hitching as he comes long and hard, deep inside of Mikey. 

Gee holds him so tightly while he comes, it almost hurts. Mikey almost can’t breathe, but it’s okay. He loves it. He loves feeling owned, possessed by Gerard. 

When Gee finally loosens his hold and sits back, he pulls Mikey along with him. His dick slides out and Mikey can feel Gee’s come leaking out. Gee pulls him down to lie next to him on the carpet. Grabbing a pillow, Gee cushions Mikey’s head before pulling a blanket up over them both. Mikey’s the little spoon. He curls up and lets Gee wrap him up in his arms and legs. 

Mikey always gets the shivers after and Gee rubs his hand firmly up and down Mikey’s arm, saying, “Shhh, I’m here. You’re okay.” Sometimes Mikey cries, not tonight, though. Tonight, he just feels that pure bliss that comes along with this kind of release. He realizes he’s smiling when he looks up to see Gee grinning at him. “So fucking beautiful,” Gee says. 

Mikey laughs the tiniest laugh and grabs at Gee’s hands, nibbling on his fingers for a second before replying to play one of their oldest games. “No, you,” he says teasingly, because Gee is beautiful. He is _so_ fucking beautiful. 

Gee grins back and shakes his head, getting the joke. He nuzzles his nose against Mikey’s. “No, you.”


End file.
